


Making Their Love Sinful

by AngelFlower



Series: First Key to Hell [12]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: 3rd person, F/F, Female Reader, Lesbian Character, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: He makes there love dirty and tainted, the flames burst into the water, to never be put out.(Been posted here before, unpublished it awhile ago blah blah blah) (the date is the time I original published it)





	Making Their Love Sinful

**Author's Note:**

> So, this series isn't really on pare with my new stuff I wanna say, but I still want to re publish them cause fuck it why not?

Henry knew what he was doing was wrong, but he couldn't help it, when he heard moaning from Eileen's place he looked through the peephole, he was greeted with Eileen being Eaten out by one of his other neighbors. He believes her name to be (y/n), but he couldn't be sure.

Till, "oh, (y/n)!" Eileen moaned, Eileen squirted on the woman's face and hand. Henry's cock thronged in his pants, he couldn't take it anymore. Unzipping his pants, taking his cock in his hands. He slowly ran his thumb over the top, smearing his pre cum, he then started to pump his cock.

(Y/n) rolled over to the dresser by the bed the laid on, she opened the drawer, pulling out a double ended dildo. She positioned her and Eileen's legs in a scissoring type position, she and Eileen grabbed it, and guided it to their pussys, the inserted it in, and (y/n) grabbed Eileen's leg, and began to thrust into her.

Henry pumped faster, his panting would have been audible to the to girls, if it wasn't for their own moans. They continued to thrust and grind their hips together. Until Henry's hand stopped automatically, gripping his cock, and covering his hand with cum. The two women came as well, Eileen squirted on the toy, (y/n) leaked over it.


End file.
